


FANART Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of the 5th year OWL's

by flyingbluebirds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingbluebirds/pseuds/flyingbluebirds
Summary: Fanart for the amazing story by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	FANART Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of the 5th year OWL's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/gifts).



This is my participation for this year's SwanQueen Supernova based on the amazing fic by WittenInTheSwanQueenStars


End file.
